Abducted
by Alice404
Summary: Jennifer has a little sister named Alice. The team gets called to Forks, Washington for a case involving Alice. She also has a boyfriend named Jasper. Will the team find her in time or will they be too late? Jasper is a vampire. Alice isn't a vampire, but not exactly human either. What is she? Will anyone find out? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Case

Jenifer Jareau just hung up the phone in her office. She had just received a new case that involved her sister, Alice. She gathered the team into the conference room. She put the pictures of four missing teenagers on the T.V. screen. The fourth girl was her sister. "Forks, Washington called us in to help on a four missing teenagers case. The fourth girl was taken over an hour ago. The only thing in common is that they go to the same high school."

"J.J. isn't the fourth girl your little sister, Alice?"

"Yes, Spence. The thing is that she has severe asthma so I don't know how long she can fight to stay alive. Before they die, they are raped and tortured."

"How long does he keep them?"

"It's longer every time, Hotch."

"Wheels up in thirty."

Thirty minutes later the BAU was on the jet, which had just taken off. J.J, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss were going over the case. "The first girl (Mia) he used a spider to torture her. The second girl (Jenny) he used fire to torture her. The third girl (Alex) he using something completely different."

"He's using what hurts them or scares them the most against them. The question is how does he know that?"

"Reid and J.J. you two go to the station. Rossi and Morgan you two go to the first two dump sights. Prentiss and I will go the morgue."

"Hotch, the unsub took our foster sister and Alice's best friend. He took people that are close to us."

"Garcia do you have anything for us?"

"I can't find anything on Alice because her files are sealed shut. Alex was taken in by the McCarthy's when she was five years old. She is a soccer star for the varsity girls' soccer team. Her last name used to be Morgan and no she isn't related to her Derrick. Jenny lived with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents died. Both Alex's and Jenny's parents died in a car accident, which wasn't an accident by the way. Mia is the only one who lives with her parents. All four girls are soccer stars."

"How come you can't get into Alice's files?"

"I don't know it's like she isn't from this time. I'll keep working on it. Garcia out."

The screen went blank. J.J. knew what time her sister was from. She couldn't tell anyone the secret. It was the same as her secret. She and Emmett their older brother promised that they would protect Alice. So far it wasn't going that well. "J.J. how come your sister's files aren't in the data base?"

"They are in there, but well hidden. There's two firewalls and five different passwords in order to get in. That's how well her files are protected. That's all that I can tell you, I'm so sorry."

The jet landed in Seattle's airport. They each got into three different black hummers. J.J. and Reid in one, Morgan and Rossi in another and Hotch and Prentiss in the last one. Each of them drove to their destinations. It didn't take long for each of them to arrive. Chief Swan was waiting for J.J. and Reid outside the station. "Nice to see you again J.J. or should I say Agent Jareau."

"It's good to see you too Charlie. Chief Swan this is Dr. Reid. Is there a place where we can up?"

"Yes, of course, please follow me."

The three of them walked rapidly into the station. Charlie led J.J. and Dr. Reid into a conference room. White boards were already standing in a corner of the room. A bulletin board had everything about the case so far already either pinned or taped onto it. A long oval table stood in the middle with a telephone and a speaker on top of it. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem Agent Jareau. I'll see you soon hopefully."

An hour or so later the rest of the team arrived at the station. David Rossi looked around the conference room in surprise. Derrick Morgan just sat down silently. Emily Prentiss walked over to the board to see the pictures of all the missing girls. Aaron Hotchner had no reaction to the new surroundings. He didn't even smile once.

The phone rang and J.J. picked up the phone. Garcia's voice could be heard at the other end. "J.J. how to get past the two firewalls and the several passwords? Your sister is very smart."

"I can't tell you how, Garcia I wish that I could, but I can't. Alice's secrets aren't mine to tell. She is a star soccer player. She's very talented at drawing, but other than that I can't tell you."

"Was there anyone who didn't like Alice or any of the girls soccer players?"

"Well, Garcia please look up a man named James Hunter. He's a senior in high school."

"Alright, I'll get back to you on that, Garcia out."

"Who is James Hunter?" Derrick Morgan asked for the first time.

"Not a very nice person."

Somewhere Alice was tied to a post while Alex was being tortured in another room. Alice couldn't do anything because she was too weak. The way that she was being tortured was nothing compared to getting hurt in soccer last year. Her hands were tied behind a post and she was gaged. She could barely breathe anymore because of her severe asthma. She needed help. Would she get the help that she needed soon or not?

**Please Review. I do not own Criminal minds or Twilight. All the original characters are either Stephanie Meyer's or Criminal Minds. However, any characters that I make up I own. Should there be more Victims or not? Please decide soon. If you have any suggestions for characters please put them in your review. This is my first Criminal mind Fanfic so please be nice. **


	2. No Leads

Chapter Two- No Leads

The team and Charlie Swan went around to try talk to everyone that knew the girls. The first place that JJ and Spencer Reid went was Alice's foster parents' house. Esme opened the ash door as slowly as she could. "May I help you JJ?"

"Esme, do you know who would take Alice besides James Hunter?"

"James Hunter is the only one that I know of who would take Alice."

JJ's cell phone rang twice before she picked it up. "Hello, do you have anything, Garcia?"

Garcia's voice came through the phone. "Well, James Hunter was convicted of rape last year. He escaped a highly secured prison about five months ago and no one seen him. Other than that no other information about him can be found. There are no other leads. Garcia out."

"Mrs. Cullen may we please come in?" Spencer Reid asked.

"Of course."

The door opened wider and JJ and Spencer walked into the house. They walked into the living room where four other people were sitting on white couches. A big boy with brown hair and huge muscles stood up. "Mom, have they found her yet?" Esme shook her head.

"Agent Reid this is Emmett, Alice's biological brother. Emmett this is Agent Reid and you know JJ."

Spencer Reid froze when he heard biological brother. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by biological brother?"

"I adopted them when Emmett was almost two and when Alice was 11 months old. JJ was already twelve years old and she went with her aunt and uncle."

"Even though I never wanted to be separated from my siblings I though it was safer that way. Don't ask Spence because I don't have time to explain it."

After another hour of talking to Esme and the rest of the family the two agents left. They met Carlisle, Rosalie, which was Emmett's girlfriend, and Jasper who was Alice's boyfriend. Edward and Bella weren't there as of that moment they were out. Both JJ and Spencer didn't have any leads. They knew that there was only one person who was the person of interest, but there was no leads pointing to him.

At the Cullen home Jasper suddenly gasped in pain. He could feel Alice's pain almost as if she was right beside him. This has never happened before. "Jasper are you alright?"

"It's Alice she can't breathe. She's being tortured."

Back in the cold cellar Alice was still being tied to a wooden post. She could barely breathe now. Alex had somehow escaped. She was now running to the police station. She was running very fast and because of her speed no one was able to catch her again. Even though she knew that she would be safe she was terrified for Alice. There were bruises all over Alice's body. She could barely feel her legs anymore.

Once Alex reached the police station she ran into Charlie. He guided her to where all of the FBI agents were sitting. When she entered they looked up. Everyone was wondering the same thing, which was how did she escape. As if she could read their minds she answered, "It was easy considering he is never there in the afternoons."

"Alex, do you know what his face looks like?"

She shook her head mostly because she never saw his face. "I never saw what he looked like, but I do know that he had long blond hair."

On the other side of town Alice was being abused and beaten for a lot of reasons. Her bruises her turning into scars. The kidnapper had brought another soccer star home with him. Her name was Angela Webber. She was one of Alice's teammates and classmate. The question was why was she taken? How long would she last? Once the guy had gone she shook Alice awake. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Angela?" Alice asked. Her voice was barely a whisper. Somehow her breathing was back to normal for now. "I can try to get a message to my brother, Jasper, or to my sister." She closed her eyes and thought hard.

_JJ if you can hear me__I'm doing fine. Emmett if you can hear me I'm okay. Jazz I know that you can feel my pain so I won't bother trying to lie to you. Just please don't tell anyone. He took Angela Webber. Please find me soon. My energy is dwindling. _

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Do you think that they got the message?"

"I hope so."

At the police station JJ heard a voice in her head. "Alice," she whispered. She also closed her eyes and thought:_** Where are you Alice. I need to know so we can find you.**_

Jasper heard a voice in his head as well. He knew that it was Alice. When he heard that her energy was dwindling he was more worried than ever. Emmett heard the same voice as well. They hoped that she would be okay. "Do you think that she's really okay?"

"Emmett, no I don't. We have to find her soon or she goes into a coma. Do you really want that?" Emmett shook his head. "I thought not."

Jasper wanted to get a message to his girlfriend, but thought that it was too much of a risk to do it. So he didn't. He knew that he should tell someone, but whom could he trust. "Jasper, are you okay?"

"No I am not okay. My girlfriend could be dying or slowly slipping into a coma."

He thought to no one in particular many things like trying to rescue Alice himself and how much he loved her. Those were just two of the random things he thought of. He then told himself that he will find her if it was the last thing he does. He can't lose her because he only lives for her. They are basically soul mates. He then sent a small message to Alice in hopes that it would comfort her. _**Ali, I love you so much. I promise that I will find you.**_

**Please Review. I only own the characters that I come up with like Jenny, Mia, and Alex. All of the others belong to either CBS or Stephanie Meyer. Who do you think took the girls? If you have a guess please place it in the review box below.**


End file.
